The present invention relates to a connecting accessory for fluorescent lamps, comprising two lampholders constructed separately from one another and mutually spaced for holding the corresponding connecting ends of the fluorescent lamp, the lampholders being arranged in each case in a holder receptacle.
Known built-in lampholders for linear fluorescent lamps, for example, comprise a mounting member which is constructed in one piece and holds both the lampholder for the connecting ends of the fluorescent lamp and the required ballast. Such mounting members have the disadvantage, however, that different mounting members are required for each length of fluorescent lamp. It is therefore impossible for such mounting members constructed in one piece to be used flexibly for different fluorescent lamps.
It has therefore been attempted to construct the lampholders to hold the connecting ends of the fluorescent lamps independently of one another, and to space them mutually in an appropriate fashion. Thus, use is and has been made of simple metal angles, one surface of which is arranged by means of a screw fixing on an appropriate mounting surface, for example the ceiling or wall of a living room, while the surface at an angle thereto holds the lampholder. The ballast is arranged separately. Although this connecting accessory can now be used for fluorescent lamps having different lengths and also different powers, enormous problems arise disadvantageously in mounting corresponding connecting accessories. In particular, a problem arises in the strain relief of the electric connecting lines used. In addition, the elements used must be grounded, in order thus to be able to ensure the operating safety required.
In the case of such known connecting accessories, it is necessary in accordance with the safety class I as defined in DIN 60598, Part 1 "luminaires" to provide an additional connecting point for a protective conductor to which it is necessary to connect all touchable metal parts which can directly acquire voltages in the case of a fault. This also considerably limits the possibilities of use for such connecting accessories.
In addition to the known connecting accessories based on metal angles, there is also known from DE4407470A1 a connecting accessory for fluorescent lamps having electronic ballasts, in the case of which the metal angles are replaced by holders arranged in two head pieces. The electronic ballast is accommodated in this case in one of the two head pieces. The above-named problems and disadvantages also occur in the case of this connecting accessory known from the prior art.